


Yesterday’s Memories

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: The villagers remind Senkuu of someone.
Relationships: Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	1. Burgundy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/gifts).



> With thanks to Rikamae for inspiring me.

Chrome smiled hugely when he _finally_ solved the problem he was having with the latest task Senkuu gave him. He turned to tell his friend that he had figured it out when he realized that Senkuu was already looking at him. The teen’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. There was a wetness to those strange crimson eyes.

“Senkuu?” Chrome asked. The response he got was just Senkuu shutting his mouth with a soft ‘click.’ Chrome smirked and joked, “Finally realized how hot I am?”

Senkuu blinked and shook his head, turning his back on his apprentice. “Don’t be stupid,” he said. He didn’t speak for several minutes and Chrome assumed they were done talking and went back to what he was working on.

He was just about to pour a chemical in a test tube when a soft voice halted his progress. “When you smiled like that...” Senkuu trailed off.

Chrome waited patiently for him to finish. He had learned to let Senkuu take his time talking about touchy-feely stuff. It was hard for him to show his true heart.

“When you smiled like that, you looked like Byakuya. You have his eyes. His smile.” Senkuu looked up at the ceiling. “His enthusiasm and drive... You remind me of him.” Only three people knew Senkuu well enough to know that he looked up when he was trying not to cry. Two of them were far, far away, and one of them was dead.

He lived on through these people, through Chrome. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his spirit, his kindness... Senkuu saw it every time he stepped foot in his village.

Chrome was taken aback. Senkuu didn’t mention his father much. He knew bits and pieces, like how he was a goof ball and that he adopted Senkuu and that they cared very much for each other, but... that was really about it. He knew Senkuu missed him very much. He sometimes heard Senkuu mutter Byakuya’s name when he was sleeping, like he was calling to his father.

He was touched that he reminded Senkuu of his dad. It was high praise, coming from him. “Thanks, I’m honored that you see so much of him in me.” Senkuu took a deep breath and finally turned around, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let it go to your head, Sorcerer Supreme.”

Chrome smiled softly, seeing right through the walls Senkuu put up, “I won’t. I’ll carry on Byakuya’s memory, not through my looks, but through my actions. I won’t sully these eyes, this smile, this enthusiasm, this drive. Because Byakuya is family and family is a gift that lasts forever!”

Senkuu grimaced at him. Chrome blinked.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Too much,” Senkuu agreed, and the two went back to work without another word. As he measured ingredients, Senkuu glanced at Chrome from the corner of his eye. _‘He’s just like you, Old Man,’_ he thought. _‘Right down to the sentimentality and cheesy lines.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "I should pace myself," I say as I post yet another multi chapter fic.


	2. A Loud Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Rikamae for inspiring me.

It started innocently enough. Kaseki told a joke that Senkuu had heard before, from his father. The others laughed.

He dropped the wood he was carrying and it scattered at his feet. 

It felt like his heart jumped into his throat. He heard his blood pumping with adrenalin in his ears. His pupils were practically pinpricks, as he turned to stare wide-eyed at Magma.

The man wasn’t even paying attention to him. 

Kohaku was the only one who noticed Senkuu freeze. She grew concerned and made her way over to him. She wasn’t even trying to be quiet, but he still flinched violently when she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke his name.

She immediately removed her hand and stepped back to give him room. “Senkuu, are you alright? You look spooked.”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, bending down to pick up the wood he dropped. Kohaku crouched down to help him.

“You and I both know that that is a lie. Something happened. What is it?”

Senkuu paused in picking up the wood. He tilted his head. “I’ve never heard Magma laugh like that. It startled me, I guess.”

“What? You’ve heard Magma laugh before. Remember in the grand bout when he tricked Kinro? When he planned on killing my sister?”

“I know, but I’ve never heard him laugh like this. Those ones were fake. This one is real.”

“How can you tell?” Kohaku asked.

It took Senkuu a while to respond. When he finally did, his answer surprised Kohaku.

“It’s my father’s laugh," he said bluntly. "Byakuya sounded just like Magma when he laughed.” 

Kohaku blinked at the revelation. “Why does his laugh sound like... like your father's all of a sudden?”

Senkuu got a far away look in his eyes, “Magma is afraid of being useless. He got it in his head that power equals usefulness, so he did what he could to try to gain as much power as possible. It became so important to him that it didn't matter who he hurt. To him, the ends justified the means." Senkuu dropped his gaze to the wood on the ground and continued to pick up the fallen chunks. "He was never being true to himself when he was looking for power and that came out especially in his laugh. Now that he’s accepted the awesome power of science, he’s more satisfied with his life. Even if he claims otherwise, his laugh says it all. He’s happier now because there is a place for everyone in the Kingdom of Science.” Senkuu's gaze hardened. "No one is useless here."

Kohaku smiled. “That was surprisingly perceptive of you, Senkuu.”

The science genius stood up, wood gathered back into his arms, “Not really. I never noticed his other laugh was ten billion percent fake until I heard this one. It kind of hit me all at once.” He chuckled. “Even after thousands of years, I could never forget my dad’s stupidly obnoxious laugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnnnnd it's done! Hope you enjoyed this little two-shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
